Santa's Squall
by CrumpetCapers
Summary: A snowstorm is hitting DC on Christmas Eve and it causes major chaos. Join the NCIS team and all their quirky personalities for an inevitable holiday spent together. Practically everyone is a part of this two-part story. (:
1. Santa Squall: Part 1

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone. This is just a fun two-parter that I wrote to spread some cheer and angst. Can't have one without the other!**

**I've never written for NCIS until now, so pardon me if I mess something up. I'll get better, I promise. :D**

**I discovered the show this past summer, and I found it great that I had some similar happenings in the stories I wrote a long time ago that were deleted by the site. I fell in love with the characters immediately. I think I would be in heaven if I could hang out with the writers of the show sometime. (:**

**I now own every season on DVD! But I do not own the show or any of its characters. **

**Cheers! =^.^=**

**Santa's Squall: Part 1**

* * *

Gibbs peeked over the top of his reading glasses, sensing all eyes upon him. When the gang went uncharacteristically quiet, his radar went off. They were planning to stay and keep him company.

"Guys, go home. It's Christmas Eve. Spend it with your families...or whoever," he said, eyeing Tony.

"I don't feel good about leaving you here alone. It's just not right, Gibbs-and it gives me the blues knowing that I'll be drinking punch with the nuns while you're-" Abby only paused as she set the cardboard coffee cup down on his desk, beside six others already lined up there.

"Abbs!" Gibbs interrupted, "Go home. I'll be fine."

"But, what are you going do here, boss? If you need my help working on cold cases, I could just-"

"McGee. Go. All of you, what are you waiting for?" Even Ducky and Palmer were standing there, observing him like a science experiment gone awry. "Haven't you ever seen a man working a little late before? I'll just finish up and take off, myself."

"But boss, I thought you said that there wasn't anything left to do-"

"DiNozzo! Everyone! Get out! Merry Christmas!" he barked. They scampered to retrieve their belongings. "There's a storm moving in and I'll be stuck with all of you if you don't get a move on!"

"All right, boss. Merry Christmas then," Tim said with a curt nod.

"Where ya' headed to McMichelinMan?" Tony asked with a cheesy grin. Tim just stared back at him.

"You know...the Michelin Man from the tire commercial- never mind. Your coat. It's a bit puffy, don't you think?" he asked, slapping at the shiny black fabric. "Looks like a cheap funky neck-brace up top." He touched the collar, then flicked Tim's nose when he looked down where he was pointing.

"For your information it's goose-down, Tony. And, it wasn't cheap. I'm wearing it because of the pending storm. I'll be prepared in case I run into car trouble whereas you will be frozen to death-"

He stopped when he caught Tony lip-syncing his every word with complete mockery. Ellie couldn't help but laugh.

"Never mind," Tim said in exasperation, tying to maneuver his puffier self around to face his coworkers.

"I think it's a very nice coat, Tim," Ellie said. "Actually, I have a similar ski jacket."

"That's what I thought, McGee," Tony teased.

Gibbs still watched the crew from behind the reading glasses until his ring-tone interrupted. The gang went silent. He shooed them off with another flick of his wrist. "Go," he mouthed, almost knocking down the coffees like a row of dominoes.

They moved as one, making their way to the elevator and all murmuring at once about their Christmas plans. Gibbs hung up, a perplexed look etched upon his face. They stopped and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Something wrong, Jethro?" Ducky finally asked.

"Nope...wrong number," he lied.

"I see. Well, if you change your mind and decide to leave your work here for a bit to celebrate the birth of our dear savior-whether you believe-"

"Ducky! Is there something you wanna' say?" Gibbs asked, his pale blue eyes boring into his elder friend.

"Yes...well I was going to say that you could always stop by my place for a bourbon and a roaring fire when you've finished here. I'm afraid it's just going to be me and-"

"Thanks, Ducky. But I think I'm just going to work on-"

"Your boat," Ducky finished for him. "Okay, Jethro. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Gibbs called with a chuckle.

The gang shoved their way into the elevator just as the doors closed. Gibbs smiled to himself before his mind wandered back to the mysterious phone call. "_Happy Holidays, Gibbs. I hope you get everything you have coming to you." _There was something about that voice...

"I'm worried about Gibbs," Abby piped up above the din.

"Me too my dear girl, me too," Ducky agreed solemnly. "He seems a bit down this year, and I hate to think that he's all alone with only his memories on Christmas Eve."

"Well, you know the boss-man. He likes his solitude, and he wasn't about to agree to McNerd's offer to come over and play on-line games all night long," Tony said with a snort.

"I did not ask him to come over and play anything. As a matter of fact I have someone that I'm dropping off a gift for and-"

"Spare us the deets, McLoverboy. The last thing I want to hear about is that _you_ have some rendezvous planned out when-" Tony stopped, and his eyes shifted away.

"Aww, what's the matter, Tony? The Don Juan of Whoville doesn't have a date for Christmas?" Tim asked, his turn to grin.

Tony pulled a face at him and scowled. Ellie laughed. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked her.

"Me? Oh I'm spending it with my husband and family," she answered quickly.

"Of course you are, " Tony said.

"You're welcome to take the offer I extended to Gibbs and come over for a hot toddy, a fire, and some brilliant conversation at my place, Tony," Ducky said warmly. "Mr. Palmer and his lovely wife shall be joining me there, isn't that right?"

"Yes, we are!" Jimmy said with a big smile. He was thrilled that he'd been invited to spend the holidays with his mentor.

"Uh...well thanks Ducky, but I do have plans. I appreciate the offer though."

"You mean you have plans _if_ that cashier at the bagel shop accepts your invitation, and doesn't call the cops to press stalking charges?" Tim asked with a chortle.

"Haha! Good one, McGee! We are the cops by the way," Tony shot back.

"The sisters and I are having a little get together, too. You're all welcome to join us for some festivities," Abby said. They all murmured their "thank you, but no thank yous". Abby shrugged.

The elevator opened and everyone shuffled out. As they began to disperse toward their cars, they turned around one last time to exchange Christmas greetings. The snow was already coming down in heavy wet flakes.

"Oh dear. Do be careful, everyone! It appears that the storm is making an early entrance!" Ducky warned.

"How is Gibbs going to get home if he stays any longer?" Abby worried aloud.

"Maybe I should just hang around and make sure he gets off okay," Tony said, already turning back.

"Yeah...me too," Tim said going back with him.

"You boys are worried," Ducky said with a smile.

"It is Papa Gibbs we're talking about here," Abby said, following suit behind her brothers.

"I think you should let him take care of himself," a new voice joined in from behind. They spun around to find the Director standing there already covered in snowflakes. "You know how he gets when we refuse to take 'no' for an answer."

"Good point," Palmer chimed in with wide eyes. He was remembering the last time he had refused to leave when he'd ordered him to. "He can get a little uptight and downright nasty-oh! sorry, sorry."

"Come along, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said, "I'll walk the rest of the way with you. I do believe you're parked right alongside me, if I remember correctly. This morning seems like an eternity ago..."

The two wished everyone a final 'Merry Christmas', and headed off.

"We'll give him a call later on and see how's he doing then, right Tiny Tim?" Tony suggested quickly, realizing that Leon wasn't going to go away.

"Good idea," Leon said.

"Deal," Tim said, shaking Tony's extended hand.

"Bye, guys," Abby said sadly. She hated that her NCIS family wouldn't be together for Christmas. Every year she had the same fantasy that they would do more than watch a Christmas movie in MTAC. She wanted them to actually _celebrate_ together.

"Bye, Abbs!" Tony called as he watched her climb into her little red car.

"Bye, Tony! Merry Christmas, Love you! Bye, everyone!" she called back.

McGee was already behind the wheel of his car waving to Abby. She smiled. It was getting harder to see one another through the snow and sleet, which was coming down harder by the second. Ellie let Tony clear her windows with a brush before giving him an awkward hug and climbing into her seat.

"Thanks! And Merry Christmas!" she called out before finally pulling away, her back tires skidding erratically as she went.

Tony shook his head and rubbed his gloved hands together to warm them. He wasn't looking forward to the icy roads, but he was looking even less forward to being alone that evening.

* * *

Gibbs looked around the dim office and saw that everyone had finally taken his advice and gone home. He sighed. He'd received a second call from the same number, this time asking for a Ricky Alletto. The third time the caller had simply hung up. Someone obviously had something to say to him, and it was eating them up inside.

He knew that he had to run the number and see who this Ricky Aletto was the man was asking for. His gut had told him from the start that the call was no accident. There had been an urgency in his voice...and an undertone of anger.

He went to McGee's computer and punched in the number to run a trace. It pulled up a burn phone purchased from a local retailer. He ran a check on the name Ricky Alletto and still came up with nothing. He debated. He could spend more time on it _or_ he could go home.

He squinted his eyes as he mulled over the situation, before deciding to let it go for the time being. He might not have plans, but it was Christmas Eve for crying out loud.

He took a seat at his desk and thought about everything that had happened over the year that was now coming to an end. His cell ringing jolted him from his thoughts. He snatched it up, expecting it to the be the phantom caller going for another round.

_"What is it that you want to say to me_?" he asked harshly.

"_Leroy?_ Son, what kind of a season's greetings is that?" his father asked.

"Pa...sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"I hope so, son. I didn't come all the way here just to turn around in this storm-"

"Pa, where are you?" Gibbs asked, running a hand through his silver hair.

"At your place, of course! Where else would I be?"

"It's just that I didn't know you were coming-"

"I can't spend time with my boy at Christmas?" he intercepted.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile to himself. "Of course I want to spend time with you. I'll just be finishing up here."

"And how long will that take? I'm famished and there's a terrible storm moving in-"

"I know, Pa. I know all about the storm. I'll be home in a bit."

"Be careful! I'll see you soon, son."

Papa Gibbs hung up with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to surprise his son with a home-cooked meal. He'd prepared ham and potatoes, just like they had every year when he was younger. It was his favorite.

He looked around the living room and shook his head. Now, if there was just something they could do to liven the place up a bit and make it look more festive.

* * *

Gibbs left the building to walk to his car. He looked up at the sky and his eyelashes were instantly layered with snowflakes. Maybe it was for the best that he was leaving sooner, rather than later. He warmed up the car and left the same way Ellie had, noticing the slide marks her tires had left behind. He smiled again. Hopefully she would pay attention to the traffic and make it home in one piece.

His thoughts went directly to his other kids; Abby, Tim, and Tony. He hoped they had some peace and joy for Christmas, despite the trouble they could be for him at times.

Then there was Ducky... He felt a twinge of guilt over declining his invitation. The Scotsman had tried his best to convince him that he wanted him over for the holidays to join Jimmy, Breena and himself, but he suspected that he just thought he would be better off if he wasn't left to wallow in self-pity.

Well now he wouldn't be alone, not with his father's surprise visit. He wondered how Vance would be making out this year without his wife by his side. He felt a stab of compassion next, as he took another detour down memory lane. He could see Shannon stifling a laugh when she saw the job he'd done placing the ornaments on his side of the tree. Kelly was giggling too...

He swerved when an oncoming vehicle was suddenly in his lane. He was positive that it hadn't been his fault this time. He looked in his rear-view mirror to see a black pick-up skid around the corner then vanish into the darkness. His gut was acting up again...telling him something wasn't right.

* * *

"Timmy, it's me Abby."

"What's up, Abbs? Didn't we just leave one another-"

"Sorry to bother you-I mean I know we just saw each other-but you made it home okay, right? I mean of course you did, you're talking to me so you had to have-"

"Abby! Is something wrong?" He silently rolled his eyes on the other end.

"Well, yeah. I mean no. I mean I don't know? And, don't roll your eyes at me, Timmy! I just have a bad feeling that Gibbs isn't telling us something. Why was he hanging around and telling us all to leave on Christmas Eve? I think he's up to something McGee, and I'm worried. He didn't even want to watch _It's A Wonderful Life _this year, and I look forward to us all being together-"

"Is that what this is all about, Abby? Not watching _It's A Wonderful Life? _Because they have that for rent on-

"Of course not, Timmy!"

"What do you want me to do, Abby?"

"Well...do you _really_ have plans tonight, Mr. McGee?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well yeah-I mean no! But I thought maybe you were just saying that because Tony is always on you-you know-teasing you. Never mind."

Tim sighed and pretended to bang his forehead against the door-jamb. "I don't have concrete plans for this evening, Abby. I thought a-about seeing someone that-you know what-just forget about it. What are you up to?"

"I think we should do something nice for Gibbs. We should just ignore his orders to go away-and bring him something nice-other than coffee! I mean-I mean-I know how much he likes his coffee and all-but he did get like seven of them! Did you see how many there were on his desk? I think we should go back there and make him be merry!" she ended breathlessly.

"_Make_ him be merry, Abbs?"

"Yes! So will you come with me or not?" She bit her lip and waited.

Tim sighed into the phone. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

* * *

Ducky lit some candles on his mantle and took a step back. "Charming," he said. He went to the window to see if Jimmy and his wife were approaching. The weather had him concerned that they might not show at all, and with the new warnings he was just as concerned that they might and come to harm.

He dialed them to check on their whereabouts. "Hello?" Jimmy answered.

"Ah, my dear boy. Are you anywhere near?" he asked.

"We just left, but it's pretty bad out here."

"Perhaps we should just cancel-"

"No, we can't do that!" Jimmy cut in urgently. "We don't really know how to get back. It seems like I may have taken a wrong turn, and actually I'm trying to find a main road..."

"Oh dear. I've always said that navigation was not your strong point. Do you have your GPS engaged, Mister Palmer?"

"I-I um...it doesn't seem to be working properly, Doctor Mallard. Well-Well-because it said to turn—right-and right was well-right into a ditch."

"You didn't turn into the ditch, did you my dear boy?"

_"Nooooo._ But I am stuck in a rut of some kind." Jimmy revved the car, and he could hear the wheels spinning on the other end of the receiver. Ducky sighed audibly.

"You say you're not far from your home, Mister Palmer? Can you give me any more detail than that?"

"About five minutes away from our house. At least I think about five minutes...I came around past the general store-it's the one that sells those really weird-sorry, sorry. You probably don't need to know that."

"Let me get back to you when I figure this all out, Mr. Palmer."

"Thanks, Doctor Mallard."

Ducky hung up and sighed again. Jimmy was like the son he had never wanted, but he was like a son nonetheless.

* * *

Tony walked into his apartment and flung his damp coat and scarf down on the sofa. He usually hung it up, but he was definitely feeling down at the moment. He hoped that he hadn't let on in front of the others just what a loser he really was. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the coffee table.

At least the tree looked warm and cozy. He stared at it for a moment. It would look a lot better if he had someone to actually share it with, he thought to himself. His thoughts went to Jeanne, and he wondered how she was celebrating the holidays. His cell rang and he jumped at it, secretly hoping that it was a social call, but even work would be greatly welcomed.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony!"

"Abby?"

"Yeah, it's me."

He leaned forward with concern. "Everything okay, Abby?" he asked warily. She sounded worried.

"I'm okay, Tony. How are you?"

"Just about to enjoy a good flick, have some good food-"

"Tony, we need to talk."

"I'm all ears, Abbs."

"Timmy and I are on our way to see Gibbs-because you see we don't want him to be alone on Christmas Eve-even though he said to go home-and let me tell you it's _**really **_bad out here. Anyway, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us." She was going to find a way to get her family together one way or another.

"McGee is with you? I thought he had a hot date tonight. _Or.._.MAYBE!" he said excitedly, wheels turning, "little Timmy was lying and he had plans for some on-line gaming, but the elf-lords are out delivering packages!" Tony smiled proudly, believing he had figured it all out. "That explains why he had plans and I don't!"

The smile left his face when he realized what he had just admitted to Abby.

"Well that's great, Tony! I mean it's not great that you don't have plans-but it's great that you can come with us!"

Tim's head snapped in Abby's direction when he heard her side of the conversation. "Ha! I knew it! Tony was just sore that he didn't have any plans tonight!" he said loudly.

"I heard that McEavesdropper!" Tony shouted into the phone.

"Guys!" Abby scolded. "We have to get along-and be on our best behavior if we're going to visit Gibbs and bring him some good cheer! Bad McGee! Bad DiNozzo!" She wagged a finger and they both quieted. Tim skidded to a stop. "Okay, Tony. Now we're right outside your place, and we need to get a move on because it's getting really slippery out here!"

"You're already here? How did you know I was here...or that I would even say yes?"

Abby smiled and waved at Tony as he peeked out the curtains of his window.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and noticed that a wisp of smoke was climbing from his chimney, making the heavy snow look misty. His dad had obviously made a fire, and with the frigid air chilling him to the core, he had to admit that he was looking forward to it.

He carefully made his way to the door and went inside. He sniffed at the air. It smelled like his childhood during the holidays. Ham and potatoes. He tossed his keys down and headed to the kitchen where he could hear a bustle of activity.

"Leroy!" his dad greeted. He came over by aid of his cane, and hugged him warmly. His pale blue eyes were sparkling. "I made all your favorites."

Gibbs hugged him back. "I see that. How long have you been here?"

"All day. I knew there was a storm moving in-and well-I didn't want to miss out on Christmas with my son."

"Glad you made it," Gibbs said sincerely.

His father smiled. "Don't have crap up for decorations, do you?"

"You know I don't do that stuff anymore, Pa."

"Well, you should. It's Christmas time and...they would have wanted you to continue celebrating it-"

"Dad, did you come here to lecture me or eat this delicious ham?" he said peering into the oven. "Looks done."

His father donned the oven mitts and gingerly took it out of the oven. "Let's eat, son."

* * *

Tobias whistled _I'll Be Home For Christmas _as he got dressed. He was about to spend Christmas Eve with his ex-wife and their daughter Emily. He was in high spirits. Not even the winter weather advisory could spoil his mood. It would be the first time he and Diane had Christmas plans as a family since the divorce.

Now that they were seeing each other again, he could look forward to some wild times later on that evening too... He pulled his mind from the gutter. It was Christmas Eve, he told himself. He shouldn't be focused on Diane's cannibalistic passion until _after_ the celebration.

He picked up two shiny gold boxes from his bureau. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he handed them the matching bracelets he'd chosen from the jewelers. Still whistling, he tucked them into his trench coat pocket.

He looked at the time on his cell. If he left now he should be able to get to the Children's Center in time to hand out the cheerfully wrapped gifts that were in his trunk, spend some time with Diane and Emily there as he'd promised, then head to his place for a private celebration alone with Diane.

He gave himself a final once-over in the foyer mirror and chuckled aloud before heading out into the blustery night. His phone rang as he opened the car door.

"Fornell."

"Tobias, where are you!" Diane asked. "The kids are getting restless! And, your daughter is counting on you!"

"I'm heading out now. It's pretty slick out here so I-"

"And where's that jackass '_other _ex' of mine? He's not here either and he-"

"Diane! I'm sure he's on his way! If he said he'll be there and he isn't yet, something must have come up!"

"You're defending him now? You two are so tight now that you're defending_ him?_ He's not here and he's not answering my calls, Tobias!"

"You've been calling him? I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore!"

"Tobias! The kids are counting on _both_ of you!"

"All right! All right! Listen, I'll swing by and see if he's still at his place. We'll be there in a bit. Just stall everyone."

"Just get here, Tobias!" she whisper-screamed into the phone before disconnecting.

* * *

Leon Vance pulled up to his house at last. True, he'd unnecessarily taken the scenic route, but now he really wanted to be home with his children. He just wanted to hide the hurt first or his children would see it in his eyes. He sat in the car staring at the exterior of his house. He was grateful that he'd even made it home with the current road conditions. His kids couldn't afford to lose another parent.

He should have been walking into the arms of his wife when he went though that front door. He should be feeling her warm breath on his neck, and her sweet embrace around him. Instead, he was about to face one of the most difficult times of his life. It would be the first Christmas without Jackie.

He dragged himself from the car, and did his best to focus on the joy he would see in the eyes of his children when he walked in. At least he still had that.

"Dad!" his son shouted, jumping into his arms immediately.

"Hey there, big guy!" he greeted. "Looks like I brought in some of the storm with me!" he said jovially, shaking the excess sleet from the brim of his hat.

His daughter threw her arms around his waist. "I was worried, Daddy," she said softly, squeezing him tighter.

"Nothing to worry about. The heart of the storm hasn't even hit yet. Let's get a good fire going before it does."

"We have cookies baking!" his daughter announced.

"Okay, I'll start the fire, you two check on the cookies."

He smiled as they ran off. He realized that Gibbs was probably the closest one to him that could understand what he was going through. He made a mental note to give him a quick buzz before he went to bed and let him know that he felt for him too.

No sooner had he hung up his coat, than his cell vibrated in his pocket. "Director Vance."

"Director, we have a dead Marine."

* * *

"Pa, this is delicious, but I have someplace I gotta' be," Gibbs said.

"Now? In this weather, Leroy?"

"Yes, even in this weather. But I'll be back in a couple of hours..." he said as he went down the hall to change.

Shocked, his father stood at the table staring in the direction his son had just disappeared.

"Unless you have a terrible accident!" he called down the hall. "Where do you keep the old decorations, anyway?" he asked. There was still no response.

Gibbs was too busy changing into an old, comfortable NCIS sweatsuit. Next, he donned the padded and over-sized red fur suit and black boots. He tugged the white beard and mustache around his ears and securely attached the red hat, complete with pom-pom.

He looked himself over in the mirror and shook his head. What had he gotten himself into, he wondered. He stepped out of his room and walked right into his father, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"What the-"

"It's just me, Pa."

"Well, why on earth are you dressed like_ that? I thought I'd lost my mind for a minute!_"

"The Children's Center," he said simply.

His father watched as he collected his coat and keys and opened the door just as Fornell was about to knock. "Gibbs! I see you're ready to go!"

"Tobias." He looked his friend up and down with amusement.

"You look so jolly, Santa Gibbs!" Fornell said with a snicker of his own.

Papa Gibbs looked over his son's shoulder to find an elf looking back at him. An elf complete with vest, short pants, striped socks, and pointy shoes.

"You look ridiculous," Gibbs couldn't resist saying while his father just stared in amazement.

"So do you," Fornell said.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Papa Gibbs said with a grin, looking from one to the other.

"Why are you here and not at the center?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Diane was concerned that neither one of us had shown up yet and you know how she gets."

"I remember."

"She said you weren't answering any of her calls."

"Hmmm."

"I'll drive," Fornell said. " Come on, the cars already warm and running."

"Be careful you two!" Papa Gibbs warned from the doorway as the two slipped and slid all the way to Fornell's car.

* * *

Abby, Tim, and Tony had endured a boisterous ride back to the office, full of sibling banter. Abby talked about how much she missed the 'old' times with Gibbs, while Tim and Tony disagreed about everything from radio stations to the safest route there.

Finally pulling into the lot, they had a pretty good idea that Gibbs had already left. "Where's his car?" Abby asked innocently.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Tim said.

"Let me get this straight. You two pulled me away from my holiday plans just to sneak up on Gibbs, and you didn't even know he was already gone? Way to go McScrew-up!"

"Hey! I didn't know that Abby didn't make sure that he hadn't gone home yet!"

"Even if I had Timmy, he might have left before we made it here! You took the longest route remember!" Abby cried.

"Ha! Agreed!" Tony shouted.

"Correction, I took the _safest_ route! The GPS says that the roads are not clear that way yet, and we could be in a ditch right now!"

"You and your glitchy tech gadgets, Timmy! I saw the plows heading that way-"

"Guys! Stop!" Abby scolded. Her plaid bows flew wildly about as she tossed her pigtails angrily."Maybe this worked out for the best anyway!"

"How can being stuck in the backseat with Grandpa McGee behind the wheel, be for the best?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Because _**Tony," **_she emphasized, "now, we can go to Gibbs' house and spend time with him there!"

"Why do I get the feeling than we've been snookered into this outing in the first place, and that you planned on having us bring you to Gibbs' all along?" McGee accused. Abby threw him her best dagger-eyes which had him retreating in his seat. "Okay, okay. Let's just go," he said with a huff.

* * *

Fornell and Gibbs were well on their way to the Children's Center. The snow was coming down even heavier, and the layer of ice beneath the snow had Fornell on edge, white-knuckling the wheel. He adjusted the back tires to align with the front for the third time and whistled.

"Santa and his elf just might not be making it after all," he muttered under his breath.

Gibbs looked at him with amusement. "Are you saying a tough FBI guy like yourself can't handle a little snow, Tobias?"

"Do you not see this stuff coming down, Gibbs? I've dealt with a lot of snow in my day, but this...this is legendary."

Gibbs smiled, and Fornell turned the wipers on as high as they would go to try and keep up with the heavy layer stubbornly enveloping the windshield. He squinted through the dizzying sea of flakes.

Finally arriving at the Children's home, they pulled into the back lot and got out, walking briskly toward the back of the building.

"We have to sneak through the back door?" Gibbs asked.

"Diane said the kids need to be surprised. Besides, would Santa be pulling up in a black sedan?"

As they made their way across the lot, a man in a black pick-up truck parked in the shadows, sat watching.

* * *

"What do you mean, he left with Fornell?" Abby asked, clearly disappointed.

"Come on in kids, you'll freeze to death out there," Papa Gibbs said, holding the door open for Tim, Tony and Abby. He quickly closed the door to keep the cold wind out. "Have a seat. They left for the Children's Center to give out some packages. I told him it wasn't a good idea, but you now he is."

They nodded. "Oh yeah," Tony said. "We know exactly how one Leroy Jethro Gibbs can be when he sets his mind to something." The old man smiled at his "grandson".

The warm fire was addicting, and it wasn't long before they were actually enjoying their visit. With left-over plates of ham and potatoes, they shared stories about the man in question until they heard a car approaching. The tires were crunching loudly on the newly fallen snow, and Abby excitedly rose to see if it was Gibbs. Instead, Director Vance was getting out of a car with his kids in tow.

"It's Director Vance! And he brought his kids!" Abby announced. He was carrying some heavy bags, and Tim rushed out to help them in.

"Let me take that for you, Director!" Tim said, shielding himself from the blowing snow. "You drove all the way here in this?"

"No McGenius, he flew here on Frosty's broom," Tony cut in, reaching around and beating him to the bags.

"I did drive in this. It was foolish I know, but I figured Gibbs would be alone for the holidays. I see I was wrong," he said dryly.

"Aw, you're so sweet to worry about him," Abby said. "Come on! Come on! You're all letting the warm air out!"

They shuffled in and stomped their feet on the mat. "Hello, Mr. Gibbs." Leon shook the old man's hand. "How nice that you made it up for the holidays. Your son didn't tell me you would be joining him."

"I didn't tell him either," Papa Gibbs said with a wry smile. "And I don't believe we've met formally, although I've heard all about you," he said to the children.

"This is my daughter Kayla, and my son Jared."

"Nice to meet you, Kayla and Jared," he said, shaking their hands. "Everyone go and relax by the fire. I was just about to learn how this little beauty here plans to spruce the place up a bit," he said, referring to Abby.

"I'll need to find where Scrooge keeps his stash, first," she said with a wink. Vance smiled.

"I think we will need to stay a while and find out if this storm will be blowing over any time soon. If not, we can head out once the plows make their rounds," Leon said.

"Good idea, Director. The weather outside is frightful," Tony said.

"Hot drinks?" Papa Gibbs asked.

* * *

Ducky was having a difficult time keeping his Morgan on the slippery road. He clicked his tongue around a particularly sharp hairpin turn, and to his relief saw tail lights ahead on the side of the road. He hit speed dial.

"Is that you up ahead, Mr. Palmer?" he asked as soon as the young man picked up.

"I don't know. Is that you behind me?"

"Well, I don't know," Ducky said, a bit irritated. "I'm flashing my lights. Do you see them behind you?"

"I see someone flashing their lights behind me."

"Good grief, lad. Could you hit your tail lights three times for me please? Yes, it is you. Very well, I'm pulling ahead of you in just a moment."

He parked in front of the parked car, and Jimmy waved enthusiastically at him. "He's here! There he is!" he shouted to his wife.

"I'm still here on the other end, Mr. Palmer," he said flatly, holding the phone far away from his ear.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Mallard. I didn't realize I was shouting in your ear."

"Never mind that. I've bought some traction treads with me. I'll just lay them down beneath your back wheels and you can give it a go. Then, just follow behind me and I'll get you out of here in a jiffy. Not too close mind you, one doesn't want to wind up in a ditch or worse, our very own autopsy."

"Gotcha, Dr. Mallard."

Ducky got out, bristling against the storm, and placed the treads behind the wheels of Jimmy's car. He gestured for him to test for traction, and he successfully pulled ahead just missing the back-end of Ducky's roadster.

"Good. I'm hanging up now so I can focus on my navigation. Only call if it is absolutely necessary, my dear boy."

"Right. Got it, Doctor Mallard."

Both cars pulled slowly away and into the worsening blizzard.

* * *

The children cheered when they saw Santa Gibbs and Fornell elf enter the room. "Well. It's about time!" Diane hissed from behind a giant sparkly, plastic snowflake. She looked them both up and down with a twinkle behind her eyes, lingering the longest on Santa Gibbs.

"Don't start, Diane," Fornell warned. "We had a hell of a time even getting here. Have you seen it out there lately?"

"Not for a couple of hours...of course. I was actually here on time, though. Your daughter would like to spend some time with you by the way, Tobias."

He smiled and waved to the young teen who was surrounded by several small children at her feet, as she read _Twas The Night Before Chistmas_. She smiled back.

"We couldn't wait any longer for Santa to show up and read this year. You need to sit in your chair now!" she demanded, motioning to the ornate gold throne. Gibbs took a seat and Fornell stood beside him. "Listen up, kiddies! Santa and his elf have finally arrived! Get in line if you want your photo taken with Santa!"

"I don't recall being told anything about photos," Gibbs said. "I hate photos."

"But you love kids-and of course you told him didn't you, Tobias?" she asked, looking past him.

"Oh yeah, yeah," Fornell said, also feigning innocence.

"I only agreed to make an appearance and hand out some presents, not have kids on my lap all night," Gibbs whispered.

"Like Diane said, you love kids. Besides, you owe me one," Fornell whispered back. "For shooting me in the ass."

"Ho Ho Ho! Come on up," Gibbs said jovially to a small blonde girl waiting patiently at the front of the line.

* * *

A yellow cab pulled up just outside of Gibbs' house. "Someone is here in a cab!" Leon's daughter called out.

"Honey, keep away from the window," her father warned, taking a look himself. He knew about the dead marine, but he had chosen to spend time with his kids, first. For once.

The cab was left running, but a white-haired gentleman in a long tweed coat and hat got out and was making his way up the drive.

"Who is it?" Papa Gibbs asked, worried that something may have happened to his son.

"A cab, and I believe-"

"That's Senior!" Tony exclaimed before the other man could wager a guess. Surprised, he opened the door.

"Junior?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, son. I went to your place first, but you weren't there. I couldn't see going to a hotel for the holidays, and you never did give me that key to your place that I asked for." Tony's eyes bulged when he recalled his father's tryst with the neighbor that he'd walked in on. "I figured that you may have come here...and I see I was right," he said with a huge pretentious grin, as he scanned the many faces in the doorway and window. "I guess I wasn't invited..."

"No, no! Come in!" Papa Gibbs said. Tony whisked him in from the snow with a grimace. He worried that he'd embarrass him as usual. Senior turned to wave the cabbie off.

"Why thank you. That's very kind of you." He hugged his son, who accepted it grudgingly.

"I just wish you'd call for once!" Tony stage-whispered into his father's ear.

"I see everyone is here!" He chuckled, dismissing his son's rebuke.

"Not _everyone," _Abby corrected. "One Leroy Jethro Gibbs is still missing." Her cell rang and she studied the name. "Ellie?" she said to herself.

"Ellie's calling?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised. "Hmmm, she must be missing our good company already."

"Ellie?" Abby answered. "What! That's a bummer! Where are you? Why of course I would let you stay at my place-" Tony's eyes lit up. "Only I'm not at my place now, I'm at Gibbs'. "

She covered the phone with her hand. "What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"She can't get out because the roads are blocked off now, and her husband is snowed in where he is as well. She's going to need to stay around here tonight."

"Tell her she can come here," Tony said. "Why not join the circus?"

"Ellie, can you get here? We're all here waiting for Gibbs anyway. You can come back to my place with me later on." Abby gave her the necessary information and hung up. "She's on her way."

More headlights shone from outside. "Maybe this is him this time, guys!" Tim said.

They all watched as the Morgan and another car pulled up. A distraught Ducky got out first. Palmer and Breena soon followed suit.

"Dr. Mallard!" Mcgee called over the wind. ""You're here, and not having your thingie at home," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yes Timothy, I can see that. I had to assist Mr. Palmer out of a mess and-oh never mind." He battled to stay upright with the wind and snow gusting his small form practically sideways. Tim led them in.

"We thought that we'd be better off coming here rather than driving all the way back to Dr. Mallard's house," Jimmy explained. "The roads are mostly blocked off that way, and-and..."

"Just tell them, Mr. Palmer," Ducky prompted, with a disappointed look thrown his way.

"Yes. And well, it seems that I used a lot of gas keeping Breena warm while we waited for Doctor Mallard." He reached an arm around his wife and pulled her close. She smiled sweetly. We seem to be practically out."

"The boy doesn't have enough to make it nearly another mile," Ducky filled in. "But, never mind that now, Mr. Palmer. We're all here together. And where is Jethro, anyway?"

* * *

Jethro in fact was finishing up with the last of the photos. He smiled for the camera and gave the small boy a kiss on the top of the head. "Don't forget to get your package from my elf," he said with a wink.

Diane thanked him for being so gracious. "You really were a good sport," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No problem. I did it for the kids, Diane," he reminded her.

They all headed out to the lot together. "Drive safely," he said as she and her daughter climbed in the car to warm it up. Fornell cleared off the windows while they waited, then leaned his head in.

"I'm going to start up my car now, then I'll say goodbye again," he said flirtatiously, giving her a quick peck on the lips. His mind was back in the gutter.

"You're going to see enough of me later on," she said in a husky voice.

"Hey, I can hear you guys over here," Emily said, grinning.

He shrugged and went to the car where Gibbs was already waiting patiently on the passenger-side. He put the key in the ignition, but nothing happened when he turned it. "That's odd," he said. He tried it again. Nothing. He forced the key back in for the third time with no success.

"It's not going to start, Tobias," Gibbs said calmly.

"I see that, Gibbs!"

"Something wrong?" Diane asked, already back at the window.

"Yup. Car won't start," Gibbs said.

"That is odd. Must be too cold," she said, tugging her scarf up higher.

"This is not some old beater, Diane-it's a-," Fornell began. He stopped himself, deciding to be nice or he may not get what he wanted from her later on. "If yours starts, mine should."

"I guess you two can ride with us," she offered.

Both men exchanged a look. Fornell shrugged. "Don't see any other way."

They climbed back out and into the back seat of their ex's car. "Hi again, Daddy," Emily said with a giggle.

Gibbs' eyes honed in on a black pick-up tuck speeding from the lot. Just a moment later, Fornell's abandoned car exploded into a fiery ball of twisted metal.

* * *

**Well, that was part one. I hope to post part 2 by Christmas Eve if anyone is interested. ;)**

**xoxo,**

**Santa Crumpet**


	2. Santa's Squall: Part 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Here is Part 2. I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Santa's Squall: Part 2**

* * *

"Holy hell," Fornell said, watching the raging inferno in disbelief. He took his phone from his pocket at the same time Gibbs reached for his. They both punched a button on automation.

"Fornell here. We've got a big problem."

"It's Gibbs. Hope you're not busy, Director."

They both hung up at the same time and exchanged a look before turning back to watch the blaze. Fornell wore a permanently shocked expression as he watched his car continue to burn. The car he had just been in. Gibbs' pale blue eyes reflected the glow of the flames as he squinted, deep in thought.

"Well, some Christmas this is turning out to be, fellas! What have you two gotten yourselves into this time?" Diane snapped.

"Look, you've been around long enough to know how this works by now, Diane," Fornell said, unable to tear his eyes away from the blaze long enough to look at her. "It comes with the job. A job you insisted on being a part of."

He and Gibbs could have still been in that car roasting, and here she was complaining about ruined plans. He feared that if he dwelt on that too long, he just might remember why they couldn't last together as a couple in the first place.

"Are both of you saying that you have _no_ idea why this may have happened?" She turned to Gibbs for answers that Fornell wasn't giving her.

"Hey, don't look at me. I only just found out that we have a dead marine a few miles from here. Don't know if it's related or not."

"Well, I want to know everything you know," Fornell demanded, tearing his eyes away for a moment. "My car was just detonated, and you were the only other passenger."

Gibbs smirked. "Don't know anything that you don't know, Tobias. Where do you think I've been for the past two hours?"

Fornell still looked at him suspiciously. "Did Vance have anything new to say?"

"Just that he's looking into it as we speak, and that he'll give me call back when he has a lead. As far as I know my team hasn't even been notified yet."

_"And your okay with that?"_ Fornell asked suspiciously, flipping his pom-pom around with a jerk.

"Looks like the storm has limited travel in and out of DC. Emergency vehicles are even having a hard time getting through," Diane informed them after calling for help. She looked from ex to ex when she realized that she'd interrupted something.

"Never okay with murder and destruction of property, Tobias. When I know, you'll know," Gibbs finished.

"Good, as long as you keep me in the loop I won't have to keep you from this case. It was my car that was hit after all, and like you said, you have no way of knowing if the dead marine is related in any way."

Gibbs was already thinking back to the phantom phone caller. His hunch was that the murder may have been a way to draw one or both of them out, possibly as the true targets. And, he and Fornell had probably played right into his hands.

The car was hissing as its fluids bubbled, boiled, and spilled over on to the frozen ground below. Finally the fire department arrived and began to tape off the area, hosing down the charred wreckage.

"Everyone okay here!" the EMT shouted.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Fornell shouted back. "No one was in the car when it blew!" He took care of the necessary paperwork and climbed back in. "Let's go. I need to see who I can still round up at seven-thirty p.m. on Christmas Eve."

"I need to get back to my place and get my team together too," Gibbs said. He eyed Diane. "Just drive cautiously and we should get there all right."

"You're lecturing _me_ about driving cautiously?" Diane asked indignantly. "I remember how you drive, mister!"

* * *

Agent Bishop swerved to miss the curb as she pulled up to Gibbs' house. She had basically driven on instinct for the past couple of miles. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face anymore. She breathed a sigh of relief after hearing on the radio that many roads were now closed to traffic. She had just made it out in time.

She clicked the radio off and dug around on the floor for her handbag. She squealed when she was startled by a loud rap at her window. She wiped the condensation from the glass, clearing a spot big enough to see through. A small part of Abby's face was barely visible from under a fur-trimmed parka.

"Open up! It's me, Abby!"

Ellie shoved the door open and practically tumbled out from exertion. Abby grabbed her arm and began to tug her away. She went along with it, grateful to be guided through the hammering storm. Another pair of strong arms had her from the other side.

They fell through the front door, and the warmth of the room was a rewarding welcome. "Good to see you made it here safely," Leon greeted.

"Director Vance!" she cried, clearly surprised to see that it was he who had helped her in. "Thanks."

She could already see that it was crowded in the small house. Every piece of furniture held someone, and the only overflow area was the floor, where Tony and Tim had already taken up residence with Leon's children. The two of them had managed to tune in the older television set, and Tony was already narrating the black and white film.

"Probie!" he called to Emily. "Safe and sound, I see!"

She smiled and waved, then scanned the room further. She was amazed at how many of its occupants she had never met before. "Would you like a drink or something?" Abby asked.

"Sure. Water is fine. I didn't know that Gibbs entertained like this," she whispered.

"OH, he doesn't. Actually, he'd probably rather head back into the storm than deal with all of us!" Abby said with a sideways grin.

"You mean-_he doesn't know?_"

Abby shook her head. "No-but it's kind of like fate. You know-Santa's squall has brought us all together-just like family should be at Christmas!"

* * *

"What the-" Gibbs asked under his breath when he caught the first glimpse of his house through the swirling snow.

Diane pulled up to where she hoped the driveway might be, but another small car was already parked there. "Looks like you have company," she said, staring at the many vehicles in awe.

"Sweet mother of pearl! That's a lot of company!" Fornell added, peering around the back seat to get a better look. "And here we weren't even invited."

Gibbs remained silent as he tried to piece together the reason that everyone's cars were parked at his place. At least he was assuming that he knew the cars now buried beneath several inches of snow.

"Neither were they," he said with wide eyes.

"We had better get going before it's impossible to get out," Diane said apprehensively, honestly not wanting to brave the storm a second time.

"Nah. You can't go now," Gibbs said, finally climbing out. "May as well join 'em."

He was well up the walkway when Fornell leaned forward and whispered into his ex's ear. "Let me take over and drive this time." She smelled so good, and frankly he was still looking forward to getting back to his place for some much-needed privacy. It would take his mind off the explosion.

"Daddy, are we really going to drive in this _again_? It's getting even worse, and we almost went off the road twice."

Fornell sighed. "I really have work to do. But truthfully I will probably find more answers here than anywhere else."

* * *

Gibbs opened the door and looked at his uninvited house guests with even wider eyes.

"Hey, Gibbs!" they all chorused. Everyone fell silent when they got a better look at the new arrivals.

His eyes lingered on the most surprising of guests ; DiNozzo Senior...Director Vance, whom never mentioned he was phoning from _his_ living room and not his own. Even the man's children were there. He thought about turning on his heels and bolting back out into the storm, but continued to take a visual tally; Jimmy Palmer and his wife Breena...Ducky, whose invitation he had declined earlier...

"Santa Gibbs?!" Abby squealed in amazement. _"Is that really you?!"_ She shot to her feet, and ran to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. "What-_why Gibbs_? Never mind! Don't tell me! This is like a dream come true!" she said happily, now latched onto his arm.

The beard was hanging low around his neck, but he still wore the rest of the outfit. Right behind him stood Fornell, still dressed as an elf. Abby's eyes lit up again. **"Fornelf!**" she exclaimed. Fornell just stared at her blankly. "You know-Fornell-plus elf? I shipped them together to get Fornelf!" She hugged him too. "This is _soooo_ sweet!"

"Abbs, I need to lose the suit now. It was for the Children's Center, not for you guys," Gibbs explained quietly.

"Rats!" she said with a pout, but also a smile that she couldn't suppress.

"DiNozzo! McGee! Bishop!" Gibbs listed off, tying to keep his cool under the circumstances. Picking each one off by eye, he ordered; "Kitchen, now!"

They struggled to stand and bounced off one another as they headed to the designated meeting place. "He seems pretty pissed!" Tony warned under his breath.

"What did you expect?" Tim hissed back.

Papa Gibbs was still in the kitchen pouring some drinks. "How did this happen, Pa?" Gibbs wanted to know, brow furrowed and eyebrows raised.

"How do you think it happened, son? The storm led everyone here. Sometimes there are inevitable circumstances that are out of your control, Leroy." Gibbs shook his head, then quickly briefed the three agents on the situation.

"Boss? Why didn't Director Vance fill us in about the dead marine?" Tony asked curiously.

"Don't know," Gibbs said. "McGee, how long will it take for you to get set up here with that old PC of mine?"

"Th-That old one I used here before?" he asked, incredulously. He swallowed nervously. The old dinosaur hadn't been easy to work with the last time, and he hadn't planned on ever, EVER seeing it again.

"Is there another one I don't know about, McGee?" he asked.

"No, sir. I don't believe so, sir," he stammered.

"DiNozzo, work with Abby on finding a face to go with the alias Ricky Allotto."

"Ricky Allotto. Got it boss. And I'm on it. At least I think I am...I just saw Abby walking by with a giant red bow- " Tony said, grinning and spinning slowly around. Gibbs did not look amused. "Not important, boss. But, I am wondering how we're supposed to do this when we can't even get a-" He graciously took the drink Papa Gibbs offered him. "Thank you."

"Figure it out, DiNozzo." He said, taking the glass back out of his hand and handing it to an approaching Fornell.

"Figuring it out, boss," Tony said, backing slowly out of the kitchen.

"Bishop, we need your brain to help put the pieces together. Have Vance and Fornell fill you in on the details."

"And that won't be be easy from here," she admitted. "No access to much of anything, and the storm isn't letting up anytime soon."

He stared at her. "So we should just forget about it, Agent Bishop?" he asked sarcastically.

She shook her head emphatically. "I'll see what I can come up with."

"Good idea."

Gibbs realized that he had nowhere to go in his own home when he couldn't find a spot where someone wasn't milling about. Frustrated, he slipped down to the basement with his cell. Just as Ellie had said, he couldn't get a signal. He began to sand the side of his boat as he contemplated the new case. Thank goodness for his basement, his sanctuary, where he could calm his nerves and think.

His eye caught a glimmering trail of tinsel leading from a shelf to the stairs, and he realized that someone had found his box of decorations. They hadn't been moved since he'd lost Shannon and Kelly, and it was difficult to imagine them hanging up again. However, if anyone was going to be granted access to his memories, it was Abby.

_He could still see the both of them giggling at his side of the tree...Footsteps descending the steps, pulled him from the bittersweet reverie._

"There you are, Jethro. I was afraid that you had slipped out into the storm to avoid wrangling with so many unexpected guests. Did I ever tell you about the time that I was at university and an ice-storm hit? I was the only one who had stayed on to study you see. Of course there was a young woman whom I had hoped to woo. Anyway, my dormitory was the only one-Oh dear. I see that I'm boring you half to death."

"No, Ducky. It's just that I came down here to get away from it all. Pull up a chair." He dumped the screws out of his mug and poured some bourbon in. "Care for one?"

Ducky hesitated, but nodded. "I suppose I could have one for the holiday. My plans for a nice little fete have clearly fallen to the wayside."

"Well, Ducky you've got a pretty nice little fete happening right here. I'm putting you in charge of seeing that it runs smoothly." He smiled.

Ducky smiled too. "All right, Jethro." He knew it was Gibbs' way of coming to terms with a very uncomfortable situation.

* * *

In between piggy-backing the ancient router to get the archaic PC working, Tim and Abby had managed to place intermittent phone calls to friends in high places. Meanwhile, Abby had managed to liven up the living room with the decorations that she had found in the old cardboard box.

"I still wish we had a tree," she said with a pout. "It's not Christmas without one. It's bad enough that I can't be at church for midnight mass with the sisters like I am every year. Timmy, are you listening to me?"

"Mmm-hmmm," came a muffled reply. She ducked down and peeked under the table to find him sprawled out on the floor, trying to thread a cord through a hole he had just drilled.

"Timmy!" He jumped up and banged his head on the table.

"Ow! Abby, why are you always doing that?" he scolded.

"Doing what? I want a tree," she said defiantly.

"Ask Tony," he said without giving it a second thought. He disappeared under the table again.

"I will," she said, stomping off.

* * *

Tony recruited Jimmy to brave the storm with him. They bundled up, Tony snatching Tim's bulky goose-down jacket from the hook as he snickered, and both wrapping scarves tightly around their faces. They wandered around the back of the house and into the nearby woods.

"Isn't this illegal!" Jimmy shouted over the gusting wind.

"I don't know, but it should be! No one should have to dress this ridiculously, and endure a thirty-below wind chill-"

"I mean chopping down a tree without permission!" Jimmy corrected.

"That depends, autopsy gremlin. Would you rather have an angry goth-girl on your hands, or risk being caught in a freak storm stealing a puny under-developed tree?"

"Good point!" Palmer conceded. "Hey, did you just call me a gremlin?"

They stopped at the first small pine they came to, and Jimmy took a swing at it with the ax they found in Gibbs' garage, losing control and spinning wildly. Tony's eyes bulged as he watched.

"Whoa! Easy there, he-man!" he shouted, jumping out of the way just in the nick of time. He wielded the weapon from his grip and brought the scrawny tree down in one smooth sweep.

Jimmy gave him the thumb's up, and tony beamed proudly beneath the scarf. They dragged the tree back toward the house and were coming around to the front when a black pick-up truck veered toward them. It careened over a small nearby drift, and their first thought was that the driver had been in some sort of an accident.

They both successfully dodged the runaway vehicle, but lost their footing in the snow. The truck narrowly missed running Tony over for a second time, and Jimmy screamed shrilly. The truck backed up full-speed until it cleared the yard, then landed back on the icy road, fishtailing as it went off into the darkness.

Jimmy was holding his ankle which had twisted beneath him, and Tony was trying to regain his balance when the truck made another appearance. The passenger-side window was lowered, and shots were fired in their direction through the opening. In a matter of moments, Gibbs and Vance were outside checking them over for injuries.

"Were you hit?" Gibbs asked breathlessly.

"It's just my ankle, thank god!" Jimmy said. "I twisted it in the deep snow. "How about you, Tony?"

"I'm fine...just peachy," he answered through a mouthful of snow. Gibbs and Vance helped them back to the house, along with the tree that Gibbs was staring at as a he would a bouquet of poison ivy.

"Guess there's little chance of finding those shell casings in all this, huh boss!" Tony shouted over the howling wind.

"Okay, this is getting personal now," Leon said darkly under his breath.

* * *

Tim scrunched up his nose at the tree. "It looks like a Charlie Brown tree, guys," he said.

"Well we were kind of foraging through a blizzard while dodging bullets, **_McGeeeee_,**" Tony said sarcastically through chattering teeth.

"I think it's cute," Abby said, admiring her tree. Thanks for foraging and dodging, guys!" she said cheerfully, giving each one a grateful hug. "Oh! Are you okay, you poor babies?!" She hugged Tony and he stumbled around with her still attached to his neck.

Ducky tended to Jimmy's swollen ankle and insisted on checking Tony over as well. "I don't like this one bit," he said as he worked on his assistant.

"That makes two of us," Tony said.

"This madman knows where we all are, and he's emboldened enough to come right up to us, The storm is not stopping him, and neither is the fact that he is outnumbered by a good many NCIS and FBI agents which he surely knows. What on earth could be driving such misguided determination? And, it's the holidays for Pete's sake..."

Gibbs reappeared. "I want everyone to stay inside and be on the lookout for a black Dodge Ram pick-up. McGee is running make and model now."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Boss. Where's Senior, anyway?" Tony suddenly asked. "He hasn't even checked on me to see if I was-uh hit or not." He looked embarrassed for mentioning it.

Gibbs stroked the back of Tony's head, surprised when he shrank away as if expecting a slap. Tony smiled when he realized that he wouldn't be receiving one. "Thanks, boss," he said biting his lip.

"They were frantically rummaging through my cabinets looking for baking ingredients, last time I checked," Gibbs said.

"I'm confused here, Boss," Tony admitted.

"Your father. He was with my father, looking for sugar or whatever...so they could bake," he clarified.

Jimmy broke into a toothy grin. "Now that I'd like to see."

"Take it easy, Mr. Palmer. I'm not through with you here yet," Ducky scolded.

"What I need you to see Palmer, is a virtual autopsy of our dead marine. Ducky says he has enough information from what McGee has set up, to try to find the cause of death."

"Really, Doctor Mallard?" Jimmy asked excitedly. "I have never done a virtual autopsy before!"

"I did allude to that, but keep in mind Jethro, I will still need to bring him home to be absolutely certain-"

"I know, I know, Ducky..." Gibbs trailed off, already leaving the kitchen.

"Jimmy!" Breena cried, rushing to her husband. **"Oh my god! You were shot at?!"**

"Well, yeah...kinda'," he said proudly, smiling humbly.

Tony gave them a wistful look. Why wasn't his dad coming to check on him?

* * *

The evening was winding down, and little was happening on the case due to the spotty internet connection. The ham, potatoes, and green bean casserole prepared by Papa Gibbs was completely gone. Cookies baked by Anthony Senior, Tobias, Diane, Emily, and Breena, were passed around with steaming mugs of hot cocoa. Abby had everyone amazed by what she had done with the scrawny tree, an old box of lights, and a few bulbs.

Gibbs, both father and son, passed out whatever sweatsuits and warm flannel shirts they could gather for sleeping. They brought out all the pillows, blankets, throws, and flannel sheets in the house.

"That's all I got," he said apologetically. "Some of you are gonna' have to share."

"Reminds me of summer camp," Tim said, looking around at the many bodies scattered about every which way.

"Boy scouts, McGee?" Tony asked with a sideways glance. "Reminds _me_ of a frat party! Believe me, you don't want to know," he added quickly.

"I'm sure we don't," Tim said.

"Reminds me of a ritualistic sleeping seminar," Abby said thoughtfully.

"_What?"_ Tim asked. "You know what, I don't need to know."

"Popcorn!" Ellie called, passing the bowls around.

Tony laid back and threw a few popcorn hulls high in the air, trying to catch them in his mouth.

"Hey! One went into my cocoa!" Abby whined, fishing it out.

"I made it in the cup though!" he said laughing. "Oh yeah, slam dunk-two points!"

"Shhh!" Ducky scolded. "Some of us would like to hear this, Anthony." Gibbs came in and heard Ducky scolding someone. He looked at the Vance children, but the disgruntled Ducky just shook his head. "It's the older children I was correcting, Jethro," he said, looking at Tony, Tim and Abby meaningfully. Gibbs shot them a warning look.

"Way to go, Tony! Now you've got Santa Gibbs all mad at us!" Abby lashed out, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest.

DiNozzo Senior came out from the other room to join them. "Junior! I know I haven't seen much of you this evening but Merry Christmas, son!" He said, bending down to hug him. "Whose the new little beauty I see you're working with now?"

"Her name is Ellie, Dad. And, she's married." His eyes darted about, hoping he'd catch on and stop asking questions.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo," she said. He took her hand and kissed it, his eyes traveling the full length of her body.

"We're about to watch a movie, now," Tony hissed, like an embarrassed teenager. "By the way, I'm fine Dad. The bullets missed me."

"Bullets?" Senior echoed flatly.

"Never mind."

Everyone gathered around the old set to watch _What A wonderful Life _which Tony happened to bring along with him. Not far into viewing, the power went out and everyone booed. The tree was sadly dark, but at least the fire gave enough light to see one another by.

_"Awwww!"_ Abby cried. "I was really enjoying that little tree!"

"I was really enjoying that little flick!" Tony said, pouting.

Tim climbed out from behind the old monitor where he'd hoped no one would notice he'd planned on being during the movie. "And, I was just enjoying that connection I finally had to the outside world," he said when he realized puzzled eyes were upon him.

"Circumstances out of our control," Gibbs muttered, using his father's words.

"But I do have some good news. It seems that a black Dodge Ram pick-up matching the description was pulled from a ravine about five miles west of here. The driver has been hospitalized with severe injuries, but he's been stabilized. That's as far as I got before-you know-I lost the connection."

"We've also learned that the I.D. he had on him, identified him as David Swanson. Ring any bells, boss? He apparently was a recruit about the same time that you were when you become an agent," Tony asked.

"I know who he is. He blamed Franks and me for the fact that he couldn't make it home for Christmas because we were working on a tough case. When he finally did make it home the day after Christmas, he found both his parents dead. Home invasion."

"Well, it seems like he's kept a vendetta all these years," Tony said grimly. "He killed the marine, and you were next."

"That's good work, McGee," Gibbs said. Tim smiled.

"Yeah, that is impressive, Timmy," Tony said, earning him a smile as well.

"Thanks, Tony. But, without your description of the vehicle and the first three numbers off the license plate, we wouldn't have figured it out tonight." It was Tony's turn to smile. _"And_...Abby is the one who traced the DNA from the crime scene and identified David as the murderer," he said, sharing the credit. "Turns out the alias wasn't actually a current alias. It was the one he used when you three were working that old case. Thanks for that, goes to Ellie."

"Explains why it sounded familiar. They never convicted anyone for those murders. Good job, Tony. Good job, Abbs. Good job, Ellie," Gibbs said softly.

"Well, I got by with a little help from my friends who have mad skills," Abby said happily. "Turns out that the marine he killed is the one who he believed killed his parents, and it was his DNA found at the scene. But, we will still have work to do after Christmas."

"Yeah, nice work team," Leon said, speaking up for the first time in a long while. He seemed mesmerized by the fire.

"This reminds me of a trip I once took," Ducky piped up, seizing the opportunity to engage the room in conversation now that the case was likely solved, and without competition from the television.

He proceeded to tell the tale of how he had once visited a Scottish castle without any working electricity. In no time at all, he had Director Vance's children and Fornell's daughter, sound asleep. Gibbs tossed another blanket over each of them.

Abby yanked Tim out of his chair and pulled him down to sit by her now that the power had gone out. She looked frightened and so young with her pigtails, pillow, and blanket.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Abby?" Tim whispered, a bit surprised. She shrugged. "Abby, you sleep in a coffin," he added skeptically.

"So? So did you," she whispered back.

"But I didn't _know_ that I was," he hissed back, shivering slightly at the memory. "It was too dark to know, which proves my point. You are not afraid of the dark."

"What's wrong with wanting to _cuddle_ in the dark?" she asked, smiling up at him.

Tony scooted closer to Abby and managed to wrangle an am around her. "Nothing, Abby. Nothing at all. Never mind Mcspoilsport over there. I'll protect you," he said gleefully, waggling an eyebrow at Tim, who promptly rolled his eyes in return.

Tim pulled her back his way, and as far away from Tony as possible. "She's fine with me, thank you!"

"Oh, so now you care?" she asked. "I love you both you know." Tony scooted closer.

"She wants to be by me!" Tim insisted.

"Hey, let her decide that! You had a hot date set up for tonight anyway, remember? I want someone by me too. Besides, Abby just wants to cuddle and there's nothing wrong with-"

"Oh dear, here we go again," Ducky said in exasperation. He looked disapprovingly at the trio.

"How about you, Ellie?" Tony called out. "Need some of the DiNozzo warmth to make you feel safe?" He looked around, realizing that no one was talking anymore. "Sorry-I-just um-just sorry," he said, stopping right before Gibbs delivered a head-slap.

"_Ow!_ What was that for, boss?"

"Behave yourself, DiNozzo," he warned. "That's the one you were expecting earlier, anyway," he added. Tony pouted and Tim grinned his way as Abby snuggled even closer to him. "You behave too, McGee," Gibbs warned. The smile faded.

Abby gave each man a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love both of you. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas," everyone murmured.

"Timmy, is that your hand by my nether region-"

"Of course not, Tony!" Tim snapped indignantly.

"Perhaps," Ducky cut in, "we should keep with a standing tradition that we held dear in our family for years, and recite _Twas the night Before Christmas._"

"Ow, Tony! Stop that!"

"Very well, perhaps I should just begin," Ducky suggested, ignoring the bickering across the room.

"Hey, who grabbed my butt-never mind," Tony said, slipping lower into his blanket when Gibbs headed back over.

"Of course, my first thoughts were to tell of the punishments dealt out to naughty children on the night before Christmas..." Ducky said, glancing at Tony and Tim, "but I think company permitting, we should stick with what is traditional for most."

He took the sudden silence as permission to go ahead. They all watched the fire dance and spark, as it crackled in the dark room, and Ducky began. "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house..."

Eyes drooped and breathing evened out, as his melodic brogue lulled them all to sleep. Some snores permeated the room.

Soon, Gibbs and Ducky were the only ones left awake. They curiously searched the room to see who on earth was snoring so loudly. Gibbs peeked over Fornell to confirm his suspicions. Diane. He smiled to himself. He thought she'd been uncharacteristically quiet. Fornell was already snoring softly himself, with his arms wrapped around both his ex and his daughter. Perfect.

He realized that him being asleep was probably for the best. He wouldn't know until morning that he'd almost died for him, and that he ironically had nothing whatsoever to do with it. Fornell kept reminding him how much he already owed him for shooting him in the rear. He would never hear the end of this.

Tony had managed to get his way again and had his own snuggle-buddy. Ellie was cozied up against him, her long blonde hair across his cheek, and the two of them sleeping peacefully. He shook his head and smiled again. Very fitting. His problem child had finally worn himself out.

He put a few more logs on the fire and watched everyone a while longer before he got an idea that had him grinning from ear to ear. He crept out to the garage and pulled out a stack of packages he had planned to drop off at the military base before the storm had hit. He could always replace them.

He jotted a name down on each one before placing them beneath the tree, laughing silently to himself. Ducky nodded to him, understanding fully what he was up to, and settled in for his own nap. There was a Monster High play set for Abby, a fuzzy floor pillow for Ellie, a spy gadget set for Tim, and a western holster and badge set with DVD for Tony.

The power came back on almost as soon as he had finished, and he scanned the room to see if anyone woke to the blaring of the television and bright lights. When no had, he turned everything back off and tossed a few more blankets on his own kids, even though they looked quite warm snuggled up to one another.

He sat down in his chair, put his feet up, and got comfortable. When he looked around it reminded _him_ of family. One great BIG extended family with lots of relatives. Maybe some of who had overstayed their welcome, but those who you loved anyway. He couldn't believe that he was actually thinking it, but he may just have had one of the best Christmases in years. It wasn't long before he joined the others and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**xoxo,**

**Crumpet**


End file.
